The Portrait I Drew
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Second Chances 4. Challenges Survivor Auction Immunity Challenge: Spoon Man Each person will use two very small paddles to maneuver a ball through a series of obstacles. If at any point the ball drops, they will have to go back to the start. The first person to transfer three balls wins. A small, harder to reach slot will activate a Battle Flag if a ball hits it. Winner: Monika Story Day 25 Arthur woke up early to start looking for an artifact, but was having no luck. In the middle of his search, Gumina and Lukana woke up and saw him. They figured it would be smart to get rid of him next. Gumi and Monika planned their next action together. Monika was beginning to see Gumi as a threat, and mentioned to Lukana about betraying her sometime after Arthur. This made Lukana wary of Monika. However, Kasumi was also on-edge, because she knew her allies were all playing stronger games than her. She started thinking about possible big moves she could make. Bob and Butch went out fishing and had a strategic conversation. Bob feared that the girls would stick together, and saw it as important to make sure another girl went before they got any crazy ideas. However, Butch feared Vivi's loyalty to Gumi. When the men spoke to Vivi, he said he was keeping his options open. Day 26 The final nine gathered for their Survivor Auction. The results of the auction can be seen here: Second Chances 4 Auction. After returning to camp, Butch and Lukana went off separately to look at their advantages. Butch uncovered a Legacy Advantage that could be used at the final five, and passed to someone else if he is voted out beforehand. Lukana's advantage was a Legacy Destroyer, which could negate the use of a Legacy Advantage. She showed it to Gumi and Gumina, causing the three to speculate that Butch had the Legacy. Now trusting each other, Gumi revealed her Magic Wand, and Gumina revealed her Stone Mask. Butch showed his Legacy to Bob to prove his loyalty. Bob had an idea about betraying Butch to get it, but shot it down, deciding to be loyal. He then went to the middle of the forest to receive his advantage. The ability to practice the Immunity challenge before it commenced. Day 27 The final nine came in for their Immunity challenge. Luke took the necklace back from Lukana and put Immunity up for grabs. Bob had an advantage, having played the challenge already. Butch landed his first ball first, followed by Monika, then Gumi. Despite his advantage, Bob still had trouble with the challenge. Monika, however, was at ease and able to transfer her second ball. Kasumi kept coming close, but falling short before reaching the goal. Gumina was next to transfer her first ball. Lukana landed her first, but Monika worked fast and landed the final ball, winning Immunity. After the challenge, the men went to work. Arthur, Bob, Butch, and Vivi plotted to take out a girl. The plan seemed simple. To get rid of Gumina, spreading that they would vote Gumi, thus forcing Gumi or her allies to flush any artifact. This plan went into action, but Vivi informed Gumi about it. Meanwhile, Monika talked with Kasumi about betraying the alliance. When Arthur tried to convince them that Gumi and Gumina were threats, they decided the plan would be good to go through with. Vivi talked to them about it, and found out they were plotting a betrayal. He brought the news to Gumi and Gumina, who now had to think of something. At Tribal Council, the gender division was clear. Arthur continued to spread that he was voting Gumi, but Gumina whipped out her Stone Mask. With Gumina's mask play, she was exempt from attending the vote. This set the place on fire, especially after Vivi slipped that Gumi had a Magic Wand. This brought out a lot of open strategizing and whispering to one another right on the spot. After so much conflict and confusion, nobody was sure of what they were doing. At the worst possible moment, the voting began. Arthur went through with gunning for Gumi, but was shocked when she didn't play her wand. As it turned out, the vote was unanimously against Arthur, and the king was eliminated. Finally rid of their foe, the Nihon Shoujo allianced sighed with relief. However, Kasumi and Monika felt deep fear. After hearing Luke's ending message, the final eight returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Still in the Running